Suma-Kai
Karn Suma-Kai The last of the attackers fell to the ground,cut down in a withering cross fire. The Hill fell silent,through the sounds of Battle, the plasma blasts and the screams of the dying still echoed in the ears of the survivors. Inside the bunker the Nexus Troops looked out upon the carnage with stunned disbelief. The ferocity of the attack had shocked even the more senior warriors within the unit. Master Sergeant Klintz reported the SITREP. "We've six dead and thirteen wounded, but we estimate eighty five enemy dead." Commander Thorin nodded in satisfaction as he looked down onto the Holo screen. "Thank you sergeant.Tell the men to check ammunition. Sensors have detected movement on the perimeter it looks as though they're sending in small assault squads" The Nexus Troopers scanned their designated firezones for movement. The hill seemed calm, a soft breeze gave life to the smoke. It caressed the bodies of the dead before slowly thinning, creating layered tendrils that stretched along the hillside. One by one, fresh shadows formed through the smoke,huge powerful forms. The horror of Sergeant Klintz's face was easy to read: "SUMA-KAI" His warning came too late for one fire team. The encasement exploded violently inwards tearing ragged chunks from the Troopers caught in the explosion. The Troopers automatically switched from Thermal sights to Optic as the first of the heat grenades blossomed on the hillside with a dull crump. Once again the sounds of battle encased each warrior in his own thoughts. Mentally the troopers switched to automatic, drawing on their training, their actions, instinctive, instant. Despite heavy fire, the attacking troops clawed their way forward. Their advance seemed almost effortless. Each member of the attacking force moved in sequence. Sergeant Klintz could not help admire their discipline. Their movements were cool and deliberate. Their disregard for the defending fire was almost contemptuous. Psycological balance of the battle tilted- the defenders failed to see the bunker as an advantage. The thick walls no longer promised to protect them. This was their Tomb! from here there could be no escape. Once the enemy had secured the main port, the clearance would begin. Slowly, room by room,they would be driven into the heart of the complex - it would only be a matter of time before they were all dead! The moment's delay it took for the troopers to consider retreat, sealed their fate. Two synchronised explosions and a frantic exchange over the Com net signalled that the main port had been taken. The fire on the hillside died down as the Troopers faced inwards to fight the intruders. Sergeant Klintz ran towards the main port to organise a defence team. As he turned the corner he was thrown backwards, his legs reduced to a mass of tattered flesh. He raised himself up on an elbow and swung his slugger round. Another blast tore into his arm and he felt the weapon fall from his grip. He looked upwards at the Warrior before him. The Gargant stood almost 7 feet tall. He was well muscled, his body firm and poised. Yet mostly it was the eyes that Klintz noticed. Intense, confident,alert, devoid of emotion and proud. Klintz snatched at his proximity grenade, but the Suma-Kai was ahead of him.A strong hand cracked down on his neck, breaking the bones. Klintz felt his last breath slip from his lips as he looked into the face of his foe and the eyes of his Nemesis..... FILE TERMINATED. Category:Karn